Luna Lovegood's Life at Hogwarts
by Banished Banshee
Summary: This is the story of Luna Lovegood and her life before and after the D.A.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K. Rowing does. I just create the plot._

**Chapter One: The Sorting**

Waiting in line of the Sorting Hat In the Great Hall, Luna silently hoped that she and Ginny would be placed in the same house. Luna was a scrawny, short eleven-year-old girl with scraggily blonde hair and almost translucent pale blue eyes that were wide with questioning. Ginny, on the other hand, was a short, fiery redhead with honey brown eyes. Luna was more soft-spoken and inquisitive, whereas Ginny was more rowdy and fun. They have been friends for as long as Luna could remember. The days after her mother had died, Mrs. Weasley offered to have her stay with them for as long as her father needed to grieve. After the funeral, she began going over to the Weasley's household daily while her father worked editing the Quibbler.

She was spaced out when she heard Professor McGonagall shout to everyone in the Great Hall her name.

This was it; she was going to find out what house she was going to be in after waiting all these years. Excitement rushed through her body, pushing her to walk toward the rickety stool that had the sorting hat placed neatly on top. On her way down the walkway, she glanced at Ginny, who was toward the end of the line, who mouthed a silent 'good luck'.

Once Luna reached the stool, she quickly sat atop while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was a curious sensation, having that hat sift through her memories and thoughts. Immediately, she began questioning the hat on its magical abilities and how it was able to know her deepest desires and fears.. When it was finally agitated with all her inquisition, it screamed "RAVENCLAW!"

Taking the hat off, Luna bounced toward the Ravenclaw table to meet her fellow housemates. Being sorted into Ravenclaw was an honor of hers; it was where her mother was placed 16 years ago. Despite her excitement, she was still worried her and Ginny might be separated. Although she never met any of Ginny's brothers, all of them were housed in Gryffindor. The odds of her and Ginny being housemates were slim to none.

While waiting for Ginny's name to be called, she gazed about to the enchantments of the room. The sky was tinkling with stars that matched the outside. The tables always seemed to have room for more students, regardless of how packed it already was. But the one thing that stood out to Luna was the absence of Harry Potter.

Everyone in the Wizarding World knew of his story. How he survived you-know-who that night made Luna question her own mother's death. If he could have survived the killing curse, how come her mother couldn't survive…

The sound of Ginny's name being called snapped Luna back to the present. Luna held her breath, hoping for a miracle. As soon as the hat touched the redhead's fiery hair, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Ginny sat with her (presumably) twin brothers, she noticed a small smile form on her lips, meant only for Luna to comprehend. This was the house Harry Potter was in, and Luna heard how Ginny spoke of the second year boy to deduct her crush on the Boy Who Lived.

Hours later, the feast came and went, and Luna was tired. But no matter how hard she tried to sleep, she couldn't. It's not that her four-poster bed was uncomfortable, or her roommates were inconsiderate. Only, her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. It was going to be one of these nights.


	2. Chapter 2: Lift Off

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter except for the books, the memories, and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns all of the above._

A/N: Hi, this is my very first fan-fic and I wanted it to be about our favorite little Ravenclaw. If anyone has any suggestions or questions, please PM me. Also, I need a beta reader if possible. Thanks for reading this little number, and I will try to post a new chapter every three or so days. I want this finished by April so I can start on another fic I have in mind.

**Chapter Two: Lift Off**

Waking to the bright September sun coming through her windows, Luna awoke and readied herself for her first day of classes. She was still exhausted from the thoughts of her mother possibly sleeping in this exact room many years ago, Ginny and her not being housemates, and the anticipation and fear of learning magic.

Dragging her way to the Great Hall with her roommates, Luna kept awake by asking the other girls questions of their upbringing, while staying off the topic of her own; she wasn't ready for that just yet.

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, mainly focused on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, during last night's welcoming feast. Although she had never met any of the boys, she quickly recognized both. Ron was easy to spot because of his flaming red hair and likeliness to his younger sister, and Harry was by his jet-black hair and emerald eyes.

What happened next completely took Luna by surprise. As soon as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, a scarlet looking envelope started screaming at Ron, shaking the walls of the Great Hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU'RE FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!

"And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

Looking at the Weasley's and the letter quizzically, Luna's already large eyes widened in shock at the envelope's spontaneous combustion. The last part of the penetrating shouts hurt her more than they should, but she was never very good at making friends, and Ginny was her best friend. But she was happy for her friend's house placement, and all that mattered was if Ginny was happy.

"Hello… Luna?" Ginny asked, bringing Luna out of her dreamlike stare. "Are you there? Schedule's are being handed out."

Luna scanned the hall to find Professor Flitwick handing out schedules to the students at the head of the table. Rapidly scarfing down her eggs and bacon, Luna felt Professor Flitwick's presence come nearer and nearer.

"Miss Lovegood, here is your schedule and I am pleased to inform you that your first class at Hogwarts is with your fellow Gryffindors and myself. Cheers"

She couldn't help but look dreamily at the piece of parchment in her hands. She forgot completely about having classes with the other houses. This was the best news she had all morning. Contrary to her initial beliefs, Luna wasn't going to be completely separated from her best friend. Swallowing the remains of her pumpkin juice in one gulp, she tucked in her wand behind her ear and waltzed to the fourth floor to the Charms classroom.

Within minutes, the class started filling with swirls of blue and red. Ginny pulled Luna toward the front of the classroom into a chair adjacent to her. Professor Flitwork scurried to the podium at front and called for the classroom's attention.

After introductions, the tiny instructor called for everyone to open their textbooks, A Standard Book of Spells, Year One, to Chapter One: Levitation.

"Alright students, remember the incantation must be pronounced correctly for this spell to work. Also, don't forget to _swish _and _flick_ your wands in the direction of the feather. On my count, one, two, three, begin."

Ginny shakily muttered "wingardium leviosa" at her feather with no results. Finally after her first three tries, she got the feather to float 4 inches above the desk. Seeing this, Luna's throat began to close up. The fear that kept her up all night finally overtook her. With a couple gulps of water, the tightening began to subside. Luna channeled her fear into power and muttered the incantation with no issue, sending her feather a good three feet above her head.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw!" the professor squeaked. Luna watched the feather float on, feeling more free than she had in months. Once reality came into view, class had ended and lunch was ready in the Great Hall. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't so bad, with or without Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its original characters. That belongs to the greatest witch of our time, J.K. Rowling._

A/N: Ok, so I know that I said every couple of days, but school began. I'm so sorry! PM me with ideas or critique, anything really. Don't forget to review before you leave

**Chapter Three: Halloween**

Everyone was asleep in the first-year dormitories, except for Luna, who was sitting by the fire reading the Quibbler. She missed home dearly, especially her father, Xenophilius. Despite what others say, her father is a brilliant man. Before her mother's death, Xeno and his wife would create new spells or research new plants. Together, they were astounding. One would be in charge of theory and the other would be in charge of the practical applications.

Luna's mother was attempting to find a way to shield herself and others from the Killing Curse. At first, Xeno would throw the Cruciatus and Imperious curses at Diana. Those were absorbed in the shield, leaving her unharmed. The next task was to throw Killing Curses at potted plants being shielded by Diana. Nothing was able to penetrate the shield. Finally, the curses were to be thrown at her as she protected herself. Xeno called Luna downstairs to witness the first deflection of the killing curse in history. It wasn't the bright streak of green that killed her mother; it was the explosion of her mother's wand inside the shield that ended Diana's life.

Without realizing it, Luna was shedding silent tears. Standing up and grabbing her bag, she trudged down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Although she wasn't hungry, she needed the distraction before classes and the Halloween feast later that night.

Skipping down to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape and the Hufflepuff's, Luna slammed right into Ginny, making both girls fall onto the floor. Getting off the cobblestone ground, Luna noticed the bags underneath Ginny's eyes. Her hair was not as lustrous as before, and she looked like she lost quite a bit of weight. Not even acknowledging Luna's presence, Ginny darted across the hallway to retrieve a ratty-looking black diary. Normally, this wouldn't be something of interest to Luna since most of Ginny's personal items were hand-me-downs, but the way she disregarded everything else to be in possession of the book alarmed Luna. Without even apologizing, Ginny ran down towards the broken down bathroom at the end of the corridor.

No one went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, unless you had to go _really_ bad. 'Maybe that's why Ginny didn't stop and looked so beat-up' thought Luna. But it wasn't the time for worrying about her friend; Luna was going to be late to class.

Professor Snape deducted five points from Ravenclaw because of Luna's perfect Cure for Boils. Her dream-like expression didn't help at all; she was too lost in her own thoughts of what occurred on her way to class to care, causing him to deduct five more. This caused her to snap back into reality.

"At least he didn't give you detention. Word is that Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley once got detention from him for breathing while he was talking." Luna's roommate, Sarah Jones, whispered.

As far as Luna was concerned, Sarah was the only friend she was able to make since coming to Hogwarts almost two months ago. They got close when Luna spotted her reading the Quibbler on her bed and stayed up late talking about the articles and what Luna's life is like as the daughter of the editor. She needed a friend in her house and Ginny was getting more distracted with her own life.

Sarah was a short girl with long, wavy brown hair that went down to her waist and emerald green eyes that rivaled the Great Harry Potter's. Together, they walked down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Did you know that a full-grown Mountain Troll was found in the castle last year?" asked Sarah.

"Daddy says that Mountain Trolls are breeding grounds for Wrackspurts. They are little bug-like creatures the fly around other's ears. I believe he is writing an article on them in next month's issue."

"Fascinating! You should tell him to write about the trolls, too. They are poorly represented now a days." quipped Sarah.

"That's actually a great idea, I'll owl him in the morning about it!"

The two plopped down at the Ravenclaw table and began to scarf down the wonderful food. During dinner, Sarah asked where Harry Potter and his two friends were. Not only were the three missing from the feast, but Ginny was gone, too. This was rather odd to Luna because she knew the Weasley's never missed a meal, ever. Putting that aside, she and Sarah started walking back to their tower when they stopped at a crowd of people waiting at the base of the staircases. Arching her neck, Luna spotted what everyone else was staring at. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was dangling from a torch, looking quite dead. Written in blood on the wall underneath the hanging cat read:

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."_

Whatever the Chamber of Secrets was, Luna knew it wasn't good.


End file.
